


karasuno group chat

by Saricess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: rollingthunder: what a minutetonracca: U GUYS ARE FUCKING???!Daichi: language!Tadashi: we’re datingrollingthunder: same thingTadashi: it isn’t thou





	karasuno group chat

**Author's Note:**

> a new work added to the haikyuu group chat fanfics ;)

**_Daichi has added Koshi, Asahi and eight others members to the chat_ **

**_Daichi has named the chat Karasuno_ **

**Daichi** : i’m sick of singly messing everyone so i made this group chat to make things easier

**Koshi** : honey no

**Daichi** : what?

**Yū** : A GROUP CHAT YOU SAY??

**Ryūnosuke** : BRO YOU KNOW WHAT WE GOTTA DO

**Yū** : YEAH BRO

**_Yū has changed their name to rollingthunder_ **

**_Ryūnosuke has changed their name to tanrocca_ **

**Tadashi** : what does “tanrocca” mean?

**tanrocca** : “rocca” means rock and i mixed it with my name! sounds cool doesn’t it!

**Kei** : no

**tanrocca** : FUCK YOU TSUKISHIMA

**Tadashi** : that’s my job

**Kei** : tadashi

**Tadashi** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kei** : no

**Tadashi** : ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

**Yachi** : you made him sad now

**Kei** : sorry tadashi

**Tadashi** : ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^ )

**rollingthunder** : what a minute

**tonracca** : U GUYS ARE FUCKING???!

**Daichi** : language!

**Tadashi** : we’re dating

**rollingthunder** : same thing

**Tadashi** : it isn’t thou

**Koshi** : ignore them, i’m happy for you guys!

**Tadashi** : thank you suga-san!!

**Shoyo** : i can't believe that tsukishima got a boyfriend!

**Kei** : deal with it bitch

**Tadashi** : kei

**Kei** : yeah yeah sorry

**Asashi** : it looks like yamaguchi has power of tsukishima

**Tadashi** : that’s right

**Tobio** : does that mean tsukishima will do anything yamaguchi tells him to?

**Shoyo** : only one way to find out!

**Hitoka** : don’t do it

**Tobio** : ok

**Shoyo** : ok

**Koshi** : and it looks like yachi has control over the freak duo

**Daichi** : thank god

**Kiyoko** : i knew hitoka-chan would be good

**Yachi** : thank you shimizu-san!

**Kiyoko** : （＾ｖ＾）

**tanrocca** : KIYOKO-SAN USED AN EMOTICON

**rollingthunder** : I DIDN’T KNOW KIYOKO-SAN WOULD GET MORE CUTER! 

**rollingthunder** : I’M GLAD AS I WOULD NEVER HAVE FELT THIS BLISS!

**Kei** : there they go

**Daichi** : i can hear them yelling even from their texts

**Koshi** : glad i’m not the only one

**Shoyo** : tanaka-san and nishinoya-san changed their names?!

**Shoyo** : can i do that?!

**tanrocca** : sure dude! just go into your setting and change your username

**Shoyo** : ok!

**Tobio** : i wonder what he’s going to change it to

**Kei** : probably something to do with the Little Giant

**_Shoyo changed their name to littlegiant2_ **

**Kei** : see

**littlegiant2** : tsukishima how did you know?!!

**littlegiant2** : can you read minds?!

**Kei** : no your just a simpleton

**Shoyo** : what does that mean?   
  


**Kei** : you’ll find out soon

**Hitoka** : i wanna change my name!

**_Hitoka changed her name to townpersonB_ **

**Shoyo** : nice yacchan!

**townpersonB** : (✿◠‿◠) thank you shoyo-kun!!

**_Tobio has changed their name to milk_ **

**Asahi** : kagayama really loves milk

**milk** : it’s the best

**Tadashi** : me next!!

**_Tadashi has changed their name to gucci_ **

**tanrocca** : why??

**townpersonB** : ah! yamaguchi rhymes with gucci! Well done tadashi-kun!!

**gucci** : thank you yacchan!

**Daichi** : anyone else going to change their username?

**_Koshi changed their name to sugasuga_ **

**_Asashi changed their name to jesus_ **

**_Kiyoko changed their name to goddess_ **

**Daichi** : ok fine

**_Daichi changed his name to daddy_ **

**Kei** :...oh

**sugasuga** : oh daichi who knew ;)

**daddy** : I DIDN’T MEAN TO WRITE THAT!

**tanrocca** : sure

**rollingthunder** : it’s ok daichi, we’ve been knew

**daddy** : I’M SERIOUS

**daddy** : wait 

**daddy** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN “WE’VE BEEN KNEW”

**rollingthunder** : just saying we know your daddy material

**tanrocca** : more specifically suga-san’s ;)

**sugasuga** : (¬‿¬)

**daddy** : KOSHI STOP ENCOURAGING THEM

**sugasuga** : of course….daddy

**daddy** : KOSHI

**townspersonB** : i don’t see what the big problem is with daichi-san being called daddy

**littlegiant2** : me too, i don’t understand

**milk** : same

**rollingthunder** : oh my god

**jesus** : don’t tell them! they’re too innocent!

**Kei** : normally i would disagree but i don’t want to terrify yachi-san

**gucci** : same

**townspersonB** : eh?

**townspersonB** : tadashi-kun do you understand??

**gucci** :...yes

**littlegiant2** : tell us!

**jesus** : no!

**tanrocca** : don’t do it yamaguchi!

**rollingthunder** : keep them pure!

**milk** : tell us

**gucci** : i’m sorry but i can’t

**milk** : suga-san?

**sugasuga** : sorry, nope!

**littlegiant2** : daichi-san?

**daddy** : please don’t ask me

**townpersonB** : shimizu-san?

**goddess** : i’m sorry hitoka-chan but i wish to keep you innocent

**littlegiant2** : tsukishima! Your our only hope!

**Kei** : not gonna lie it is tempting, especially with a star wars reference

**Kei** : but no

**milk** : but how are we supposed to understand when you won’t tell us?

**daddy** : i don’t want you too! you three are too pure and innocent to know!

**littlegiant2** : why do you keep calling us pure and innocent?

**jesus** : because it’s the truth

**townpersonB** : wait i forgot that i have a computer right infront of me

**rollingthunder** : oh no

**tanrocca** : yacchan don’t do it!

**gucci** : yacchan no!

**goddess** : I tried to contact her but she’s no answering

**sugasuga** : she hasn’t even read the messages

**daddy** : oh no

**jesus** : her innocence had a long life

**tanrocca** : it was truly beautiful

**rollingthunder** : it’ll be missed dearly

**littlegiant2** : that’s good! yacchan can tell us when she finds out

**milk** : good

**daddy** : please no

**rollingthunder** : press f for yachi’s innocence

**tanrocca** : f

**jesus** : f

**goddess** : f

**gucci** : f

**Kei** : f

**sugasuga** : f

**daddy** : f

**daddy** : also be at the gym tomorrow at 6am, we need to start early tomorrow

**tanrocca** : 6am?!

**rollingthunder** : i’m still in bed at that time i don’t wanna wake up!

**daddy** : too bad

**jesus** : i’ll wake you up yu

**rollingthunder** : !!!

**rollingthunder** : thank you asashi-san!!

**tanrocca** : i guess i could get my sis to wake me up

**gucci** : i’ll wake kei up!

**Kei** : tadashi

**Kei** : i love you but if you ever wake me up at 6am

**Kei** : you’ll regret it

**gucci** : oh will i? (¬‿¬)

**daddy** : yamaguchi

**gucci** : your not daddy to me daichi-san

**sugasuga** : we all know who that is (¬‿¬)

**littlegiant2** : i don’t get it

**milk** : me neither

**tanrocca** : oh my god

**jesus** : let’s stop before they find out

**daddy** : agreed 

**sugasuga** : see you all at practice!

* * *

 

 

**townpersonB** : so i looked what the whole “daddy” thing meant

**townpersonB** : and let me say

**townperson B** : ya’ll disgusting

**rollingthunder** : Σ(･口･)


End file.
